Don't Look Back
by 112A
Summary: John est un loup solitaire qui a besoin de bouger, sauf que ses deux gosses commencent vraiment à l'encombrer. Il les installe dans un motel et les envoie à l'école le temps de nettoyer cette région-là de l'Illinois mais à 18 ans, Dean crève d'envie de le suivre. Et le petit Sammy alors ? Destiel.
1. People are Strange

Bon dieu que c'est rempli de clichés, et pas très bien écrit en plus de ça. Ça m'est juste venu un peu comme ça. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette Fandom et la seconde fois que je poste mes écrits sur le monde internet… Malgré la médiocrité de la chose, j'espère que vous passerez tout de même un moment agréable en lisant. J'attends avec impatience vos avis et conseils :)

C'était censé être un OS, puis comme d'habitude me suis laissé emporter par la chose (je déteste écrire court, beuh) donc… je sépare en plusieurs parties.

Désolée d'avance pour les fote d'aurttografe, je suis un peu rouillée niveau écriture…

* * *

Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là, dans l'Impala. Il était assis à côté de son père, regardait distraitement la route, fatigué après leur dernière partie de chasse. Elle les avait menés aux fins fonds des bois, mais finalement ils l'avaient eu ce putain de loup-garou. En fait, Dean l'avait eu, mais malgré les chaleureuses félicitations de John et cette putain de fierté dans son regard, il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'effroi dans les yeux de Sam qu'ils avaient laissé attendre dans l'Impala, seul. 

Et si le loup-garou n'avait pas été, comme les Winchester l'avait planifié, du côté de la forêt ? Et s'il avait trouvé le petit Sammy, seul, dans une voiture, abandonné au bord de la route ?

D'accord, Sam n'était pas inoffensif. D'accord, il aurait très bien pu tuer, lui aussi, d'une balle en pleine tronche parce que John n'était pas non plus inconscient au point de le laisser sans aucun moyen de défense. 

Il soupira. Soudain, la voix de John s'éleva dans l'habitacle. _« Tu sais, Dean… Tu vas avoir dix-huit ans. »_

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son père. Effectivement, il allait avoir dix-huit ans. Dans deux mois exactement, à deux jours près. Et il savait ce que son père voulait dire. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais il le savait. Si longtemps qu'il rêvait de ce moment, si longtemps qu'il attendait, impatiemment, le jour où il pourrait suivre son père, chasser les monstres, un vrai chasseur, et ne plus être un adolescent qui devait aller à l'école avec Sammy… 

Sammy. Et que deviendrait Sammy ? Au lieu de veiller sur lui pendant toutes ces nuits où leur père était absent, il ferait ce qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais faire ? Il l'abandonnerait aussi, triste et seul ?

Dean serra les dents. Etait-il condamné à devoir veiller sur Sam, le temps que lui aussi soit prêt à les accompagner dans leurs aventures ? Sam allait avoir quatorze ans. Il était jeune, si jeune. Si fragile face au danger qu'ils auraient à affronter toute leur vie… 

Dean se retourna pour lancer un coup d'œil vers son petit frère, endormi sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Le gamin était vraiment adorable, et son grand frère ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à le laisser seul, dans sa merde, sans personne pour le rassurer durant toutes ces nuits… 

Il ne sut pas qui fut le plus surpris de lui ou de son père quand il annonça qu'il préférait rester avec Sam, à l'école, loin de la chasse. _« Pour l'instant. »,_ s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant le regard peiné de son père. Ce dernier haussa finalement les épaules. _« Comme tu veux. »  
_

* * *

S'il y avait bien un point positif dans tout ça, c'était que John avait décidé de laisser l'Impala à son fils et de prendre une autre voiture pour vadrouiller dans tout l'Etat à la poursuite de fantômes et autres créatures auxquelles Dean ne préférait pas penser. _Baby_ était là, elle brillait au soleil, et il dut se faire violence pour éteindre sa musique et couper le moteur alors qu'il venait de se garer sur le parking de l'école.

Sam ne se fit pas prier pour descendre, plus qu'impatient à l'idée d'aller apprendre – ce gosse était vraiment étrange, et son grand frère se demandait parfois comment il était possible qu'ils soient si différents. 

Dean traîna, la gorge nouée tandis qu'il caressa du regard une dernière fois la jolie robe noire de l'Impala et s'éloigna, les mains vissées dans les poches. Il rattrapa Sam, qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre en râlant et ils marchèrent côte à côte jusque devant les portes de leur nouvelle prison la cinquième depuis le début de l'année scolaire. 

Sam allait s'y engouffrer, mais son grand-frère le retint par la capuche _. « Bon, Sammy. Tu sais, hein, si quelqu'un t'emmerde… » « … je te le dis. Oui, Dean, je sais, tu me le dis à chaque fois._ » Son air las fit sourire l'aîné, et il lui ébouriffa les chevaux d'un air tendre. _« Bien. »,_ il le félicita avant de le lâcher. Il ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir et se fondre dans la masse d'inconnus tandis que la sonnerie, stridente, retentissait. 

Dean laissa échapper un soupir – sûrement pas le dernier de la journée – et suivit le mouvement général, dépité.

* * *

Il traîna les pieds toute la matinée. Il aperçut son petit frère, lors d'un interclasse, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à parler avec un autre gosse qui faisait sensiblement la même taille que lui pour le remarquer. Lui, au moins, arrivait plus ou moins à s'intégrer, alors que son grand frère se faisait franchement chier. Il avait bien essayé d'aborder deux ou trois de ses camarades de classe, mais en entendant des bribes de conversations – qui n'y ressemblaient même pas ! – il avait fait demi-tour. Plus il les entendait et plus il se confortait dans l'idée qu'il venait vraiment d'une autre planète. 

C'est au déjeuner qu'il fit l'overdose, après seulement quatre heures. Comment allait-il supporter tant d'autres journées ?

Après avoir inspecté rapidement la grande salle qu'était le réfectoire, il localisa Sammy, qui était sagement installé sur une table aux côtés de quelques autres gosses. Il s'approcha en trombe et se pencha vers son frère pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille _. « J'vais manger autre part, Sammy. Fais attention hein ? »_ et il partir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il entendit les autres gosses demander qui il était, et il entendit aussi Sam répondre fièrement que c'était son frère, et ça lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. 

Il se sentit encore mieux quand il vit son Impala chérie, là où il l'avait laissée et surtout, surtout : intacte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, balança son sac à dos sur le siège passager, dégaina ses lunettes de soleil, ouvrit les vitres et fit rugir le moteur avant de quitter le parking à toute vitesse.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur son passage mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire là il était bien. Il se sentait bien. Vraiment bien. Pour quelques minutes du moins, le temps d'aller acheter un repas rapide dans un fast-food et de le dévorer sur le parking de l'école, où il se gara à nouveau, à la même place. 

Alors qu'il mâchonnait distraitement son hamburger, Led Zeppelin en fond sonore _(comme d'habitude,_ lui reprochait-on souvent _),_ un son si reposant après le supplice qu'était celui d'écouter des bavardages incessants et inintéressants, il commença amèrement à regretter de ne pas avoir accepté de laisser Sam un peu seul et de suivre son père. Puis il se remémora toutes les nuits passées avec Sammy dans tous ces motels pourris, quand il sentait lui-même la peur lui ronger l'estomac, et qu'il devait repousser au plus profond de ses tripes parce que Sammy était encore plus effrayé que lui.

Il se souvenait du visage de Sammy quand, après des heures et des heures de sanglots il parvenait enfin à s'endormir, paisiblement, serrant le bras de son frère avec ses petites mains.

Il se souvenait du jour où il avait commencé à dormir seul, parce qu'il avait fini par se sentir en sécurité quand Dean était là. Il n'avait plus peur, parce que Dean était là. 

Comment fera-t-il quand Dean ne sera plus là ?

* * *

Les jours passaient et plus le temps filait, moins Dean supportait ses camarades. Ça avait commencé par des filles qui l'avaient abordé, mais après quelques petites parties de plaisir dans les toilettes du bahut, elles avaient vite compris de Dean n'était pas vraiment du genre à rappeler. Le mot semblait avoir fait le tour du lycée car elles l'évitaient toutes soigneusement, ou lui lançaient des regards haineux parce qu'il avait fait pleurer telle ou telle copine. Les mecs, quant à eux, avaient d'abord eu franchement peur pour leur empire quand ils avaient vu la brochette de nanas défiler mais maintenant que l'engouement vers la nouveauté s'était calmé, l'idée d'une vengeance ne leur déplaisait apparemment pas. 

Ça commença par quelques bousculades dans les couloirs, auxquelles Dean répondit par des regards meurtriers mais il était souvent trop pressé de trouver du réconfort auprès de sa voiture, sa clope ou son frère qu'il ne prit jamais le temps d'y répondre.

Un jour, ils le bloquèrent au fond d'un couloir. Il était prêt à rouler des poings mais l'arrivée d'un professeur avait rendu la chose inutile.

Dean sentait la tempête arriver mais il s'en fichait un peu, il avait déjà vu bien pire que des lycéens jaloux. Eux n'avaient pas de dents pointues pour le sucer jusqu'au sang, pas de griffes acérées pour déchiqueter son corps, pas de pouvoirs pour venger leur mort et n'étaient pas des créatures du diable qui tuaient pour le plaisir… Donc, non, vraiment pas de quoi faire peur à Dean Winchester. 

La tempête arriva dans Dean s'y attendait le moins. Il pensait s'être encore une fois éclipsé discrètement à midi, pour aller manger en tête à tête avec _Baby_ mais visiblement il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil quant à sa discrétion puisqu'il trouva le gang de gosses appuyés sur la pauvre Impala. Il vit rouge en la voyant assaillie d'une telle façon. Des connards avaient osé la toucher. Il serra les poings, la mâchoire, et songea un instant au flingue planqué sous le siège conducteur avant de regretter immédiatement sa pensée ces connards étaient des humains et c'était cette espèce là qu'il était censé protéger. Puis ils ne méritaient pas vraiment de crever, c'était pas de leur faute s'ils croyaient pouvoir faire la loi au lycée. 

_« Dégagez de là. »_ , il tonna en les foudroyant du regard, planté devant sa chère voiture. Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il remarqua alors les regards d'autres élèves, qui s'étaient attroupés là. Il imagina sans mal ceux qui étaient dans le réfectoire se presser contre les fenêtres, car celles-ci donnaient sur le parking.

Il imagina Sammy, regardant son grand-frère, se faisant du souci pour lui…

 _« Dégagez. »,_ il répéta, d'un ton encore plus menaçant, faisant un pas vers eux. Aussitôt, le plus hargneux se leva et lui fit face, soutenant son regard noir. _« Non, on va plutôt rester là. Elle est bien belle ta bagnole… » « T'avises pas de la toucher. »,_ grinça Dean. _« Sinon quoi ? »,_ rétorqua l'autre gosse, insolent.

Il fit un pas en arrière, leva la main, et caressa le capot de l'Impala. Grave erreur. 

Le coup partit tout seul. 

Dean avait frappé de toutes ses forces, un coup de poing montant, il avait tapé sous le menton. Il avait frappé tellement fort que son ennemi se retrouva projeté un mètre plus loin, sa tête heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il observa Dean, visiblement choqué par sa force. En même temps il en avait de l'entraînement niveau coups de poings, c'était un des avantages d'être un chasseur dans la vie quotidienne. 

_« Eh ! »_ Dean fit volte-face vers la provenance de la voix. C'était un autre gosse, qui voulait sans doute sauver leur honneur mais en voyant la tronche que le chasseur devait faire, il eut franchement peur et il se ravisa. Les autres aidèrent le leur chef de meute à se relever et ils déguerpirent sans un autre mot ni regard. 

Dean regarda autour de lui. Les autres élèves le dévisageaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il s'engouffra dans son Impala, démarra, la musique se lançant en même temps et quitta le parking en trombe.

* * *

Comme il l'avait prédit, il n'eut aucune emmerde avec les éventuels rapporteurs qui avaient bien trop peur de se faire démonter la gueule à leur tour.

Le gamin s'était apparemment ouvert le crâne en tombant – ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu la flaque de sang qui avait coloré le trottoir quand sa tête l'avait heurté – mais au moins Dean était tranquille. Bon, tout le monde l'observait comme s'il était un putain d'alien mais à part ça, tout allait bien. 

Un matin, à sa grande surprise, une fille vint l'aborder alors qu'il grillait tranquillement sa clope entre deux cours. Elle avait lorgné son T-shirt à l'effigie de Led Zep et n'avait pas réussi à cacher sa joie. _« Enfin quelqu'un qui écoute de la bonne musique, bordel. »_ Dean lui avait souri. Elle était pas moche la fille. Ses grosses lunettes et ses cheveux rouges lui donnait un certain charme, tout comme ses vêtements trop larges, masculins. _« J'm'appelle Charlie. Toi, c'est Dean, c'est ça ? »_

Il se ferma aussitôt. Tout le monde le connaissait, _lui._ Elle remarqua son soudain malaise et lui fit un autre sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _« Je viens juste pour parler musique, mec, détends-toi. »_ Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie. Elle parut réfléchir un instant _. « Viens manger avec moi ce midi, Dean, s'il te plaît. Je rêve d'une conversation constructive sur la bonne musique. »_ Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans la cohue d'élèves. 

Dean sourit, lança sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasa du bout de la chaussure et traînassa jusqu'à la salle suivante, un peu moins de mauvais poil après ce semblant de discussion. 

Le midi, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'éclipser et aller voir sa voiture. Non, à la place, il s'engouffra dans le réfectoire et prit le temps d'observer l'endroit tandis qu'il remplissait son plateau. Il localisa Sammy, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant bavarder joyeusement avec ses amis. Puis, il repéra Charlie, assise à une table avec deux autres élèves – des mecs. Dean soupira. Il regretta un instant d'avoir accepté. Puis la même Charlie dut l'apercevoir car elle se leva, sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui faisant de grands signes. 

Il se dépêcha de terminer de se servir pour rejoindre, d'un pas qu'il voulait nonchalant, la table où la jeune fille était assise. Elle lui fit signe de s'avoir en face d'elle, à côté d'un mec aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme au vu de la tronche qu'il tirait et de ses yeux bleu clair écarquillés. L'autre mec, à côté de Charlie, avait les cheveux de jais dans tous les sens et un regard bleu profond, plongé dans un bouquin apparemment passionnant. _« Dean, voici Chuck et Castiel. »_ , elle présenta rapidement en remarquant qu'il les observait. Le premier se tourna vers lui pour le saluer tandis que le second leva à peine les yeux de sa lecture. Dean comprit aussitôt pourquoi Charlie lui avait sauté dessus ces deux là ne semblaient pas très bavards. 

Il ne vit pas le temps passer. Charlie aimait autant le vieux rock que lui et il devait bien avouer qu'il était content de pouvoir enfin partager sa passion avec quelqu'un.

Les semaines passèrent et il découvrit au fur et à mesure des jours que Charlie avait une deuxième passion : la technologie, passion qu'elle partageait avec Chuck et dont ils pouvaient parler pendant des heures et des heures. Alors Dean avait commencé à parler avec Castiel, et il devait bien avouer que le gars n'était pas con du tout et plutôt de bonne compagnie, finalement.


	2. Let Me Get What I Want

2è partie. Je pense encore en poster 2, voir 3. Merci beaucoup pour les "favorites" et les "reviews" que vous avez pu laisser sur la première partie !

Je suis désolée pour la mise en page un peu désastreuse, j'ai un peu de mal à prendre en main ce site, mais ça devrait venir.

Concernant la suite, eumh... Semaine prochaine je pense ?

* * *

Dean s'installa derrière son volant adoré pour attendre son petit frère mais il n'arrivait pas. Lui qui, d'habitude, ne traînait pas pour rentrer, devait avoir un problème. A cette pensée, il se glissa hors du véhicule et retourna sur ses pas jusque devant les portes du lycée, où il remarqua aussitôt Chuck et Castiel. Il s'approcha et s'étonna de les voir chuchoter, l'air inquiets. Il fronça les sourcils. _« Tout va bien ? »,_ il demanda. Castiel tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était vraiment inquiet. _« C'est Charlie, elle s'est battue avec une autre fille en sortant tout à l'heure… Sauf qu'elle était plus forte, et que la nana s'est évanouie… Donc Charlie a des emmerdes. »,_ il expliqua, lentement.

Chuck tremblait. _« C'est d'ma faute, j'aurai pas dû la laisser toute seule… »_ Dean savait parfaitement que Charlie n'était pas aimée par les filles du lycée et qu'elles lui en faisaient plutôt baver. _« Chuck, tu pouvais pas savoir. »,_ tenta-t-il maladroitement. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent et Dean crut un instant qu'il allait fondre en larmes mais… non. A la place, Dean entendit une voix bien familière l'appeler et il fit volte-face en voyant son petit-frère. Celui-ci arrivait vers lui en courant. _« 'suis désolé, j'étais… »,_ il commença avant de remarquer les mines sombres devant lui. Il questionna son grand frère du regard qui répondit par un léger sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux bruns. _« Je dois ramener le gamin… Je fais vite, je reviens après. »_ Il tenta un maigre sourire avant de s'éloigner, Sam sur les talons.

Il fit l'aller-retour en un temps record et, après avoir insisté pour que Sammy s'enferme dans la chambre de motel, il rejoignit les deux autres. Castiel était désormais assis sur le sol, le mur faisant office de dossier tandis que Chuck faisait les cent pas. L'attente allait probablement être encore longue, alors il décida de s'allumer une clope et leur en proposa même, mais ils n'étaient pas fumeurs.

Dean entreprit de s'asseoir à côté de Castiel, et il regretta aussitôt les sièges confortables de l'Impala. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parle. _« C'est la troisième fois cette année._ », il fit, l'air pensif. _« J'ai peur qu'elle soit renvoyée, cette fois… » « ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? »,_ demanda Dean. _« Chuck et elle sont potes d'enfance. Moi, ça fait cinq ou six ans. »_

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui fit un petit sourire et, au même moment, la porte du lycée claqua. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds d'un même mouvement et observèrent Charlie sauter au cou de Chuck.

Les deux adolescents restèrent enlacés un moment, les sanglots de la jeune fille étouffés dans le cou de son ami qui lui murmurait sans doute des paroles apaisantes.

Charlie se détacha enfin du brun pour faire face aux deux autres. Elle baissa la tête, et rit. _« Je suis ridicule, putain. »_ Elle tentait de paraître détachée mais Dean voyait bien que ça l'atteignait plus qu'elle essayait de prétendre.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille le devança. _« Je veux pas parler de ça, merci. Faut que je me change les idées. » « Vous voulez allez boire un verre ? »,_ proposa aussitôt Dean, spontanément, sans réfléchir. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. _« Je veux dire, je peux conduire… Ma voiture est juste là, donc… »_ Charlie le gratifia d'un regard reconnaissant. _« Merci, Dean. Ce serait super sympa. »_

Il lui sourit, et ils marchèrent d'un même pas jusque sur le parking, ou l'Impala trônait désormais, seule, sagement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir la fierté l'envahir quand il vit leurs regards émerveillés alors qu'il rangeait leurs sacs dans le coffre. _« Je vous présente_ Baby _!_ », fit-il sur un ton cérémonieux. _« Tu as donné un nom à ta voiture ? »,_ se moqua gentiment Chuck en montant à l'arrière. _« J'aime beaucoup ma voiture. »,_ rétorqua Dean en ignorant son air moqueur. Une fois tous installés dans les sièges décidément vachement confortables de l'Impala, il regarda Charlie, assise derrière lui, grâce à son rétroviseur. _« Où tu veux aller ? » « Je fais confiance au conducteur ! »,_ elle lança en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Dean lui sourit, et, alors qu'il cherchait le levier de vitesse, réalisa avec horreur que la boîte à gants s'était ouverte, et que son double fond cassé laissait entrevoir le revolver de cas d'urgence, comme il l'appelait. Il lança un regard paniqué vers Castiel, assis à côté de lui, qui observait l'objet d'un air suspicieux. Dean se gifla mentalement tandis que son camarade referma la boîte sans rien dire.

La soirée se déroula sans autre incident, et Dean trouva même de quoi se rassasier dans les toilettes du bar qu'ils avaient investi blonde, probablement pas loin de la trentaine mais l'âge n'était plus vraiment une barrière après tous ces états visités et tous ces partenaires rencontrés. Il crut même voir une lueur étonnée et impressionnée dans ses yeux une fois l'affaire terminée. Il avait fait un dernier sourire charmeur, elle ne lui avait pas demandé son numéro, et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table qu'occupaient ses trois amis, il avait déjà oublié son nom, si tant était qu'il l'avait su.

Il tira sur sa chemise pour l'ajuster une dernière fois avant de se rasseoir devant sa bière, qui n'avait pas bougé. Charlie et Chuck commençaient sérieusement à perdre pied – il n'était donc pas le seul à noyer ses états d'âme dans l'alcool, se dit-il en observant la jeune fille rire à gorge déployée – mais Castiel buvait moins que ses deux acolytes. Il avait bu la même chose que Dean en fait, qui avait décidé de rester raisonnable et de pas conduire trop bourré, parce que s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il faisait attention, c'était sa voiture et il ne voulait pas risquer un accrochage ou un accident juste pour rire un peu plus. Il n'avait rien de bien spécial à oublier ce soir-là, de toute façon. C'était vendredi soir, il allait passer le week-end avec Sammy – il lui avait promis de l'emmener au cinéma. Sammy… Dean plongea sa main dans sa veste et réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone sur lui. Il imagina le pire avant de se souvenir très distinctement l'avoir oublié dans la voiture.

Quand Chuck commença à s'endormir sur la table, ils décidèrent qu'il en était assez et Castiel et Dean trainèrent leurs amis jusque dans l'Impala. Il retrouva en même temps son téléphone et, en l'ouvrant, sentit la peur lui tordre le ventre en voyant plusieurs appels manqués de son père. Les deux ivrognes dormaient derrière, Castiel était silencieux, alors il décida de le rappeler tout en conduisant. La sonnerie retentit, une fois, deux fois… _« Papa ? » « Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais bordel ? J'avais besoin de toi ! »_ Il sentait la rage de John à l'autre bout du fil. _« J'étais avec des amis… » « Et tu crois que les vampires ils en ont quelque chose à foutre de tes amis ? Heureusement que Sam était là, j'aurai pu être tué en y allant seul ! »_

Dean vit rouge. Il serra les _poings. « Tu as pris Sammy avec toi ?! »,_ il s'exclama d'une voix dure. Il sentit Castiel se raidir à côté de lui, et tenta de se calmer. _« Apparemment t'en as pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon, puisque tu le laisses tout seul ? »_

La réponse cinglante de son père ne l'aida pas, c'est sûr. _« Va te faire foutre. Retourne chasser, retourne t'éclater pendant que JE m'occupe de Sammy. »_ Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour lui raccrocher au nez et balancer son téléphone à ses pieds.

Il savait parfaitement que John serait déçu et lui en voudrait d'avoir choisi Sam plutôt que la chasse. Mais vraiment ? Comme ça ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas à lui reprocher ça alors que c'était lui qui mettait son rêve de côté…

 _« ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, Dean. »_ La voix de Castiel résonna à ses oreilles. C'était définitivement un truc vachement appréciable chez lui il posait pas de question, demandait pas de réponse. Il n'obligeait personne à parler il proposait, montrait qu'il était prêt à écouter mais ne forçait rien. Dean, de toute façon, n'avait pas envie d'être écouté. _« La famille, tu sais. »,_ il répondit d'un air détaché. Castiel comprit aussitôt et n'insista pas. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que tout le monde retrouve son lit, laissant Dean en tête à tête avec son volant. Il s'était garé devant le motel et hésitait à descendre il savait pertinemment que son père était là, avec Sam. Il y avait la voiture qu'il avait désormais, une très très vieille Mustang qu'il avait dû payer une bouchée de pain. Elle avait du charme mais l'Impala était tellement plus élégante, avec tellement plus de personnalité…

La mort dans l'âme, il dut se résoudre à quitter l'habitacle si rassurant pour regagner la chambre de motel. Elle était ouverte. Dean s'y engouffra, et fut soulagé de voir Sammy enroulé dans ses couvertures, visiblement endormi. La vision de son père, assis au petit bureau, épluchant son journal, le mit moins à l'aise.

Il leva les yeux vers son fils. Dean sut aussitôt qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. _« Dean. »,_ grinça son père tandis qu'il tentait de l'ignorer _. « Dean. »,_ répéta-t-il, plus fort, en se levant. _« Je t'ai déjà dit de toujours avoir un téléphone sur toi. Des milliers de fois. »_ L'adolescent continua de l'ignorer, trouvant soudainement le sol très intéressant. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu ne veux plus chasser ? »_

Bien sûr. Bien sûr que c'était ça. _« Bien sûr que je veux chasser. » « Alors pourquoi ? »_ , demanda John.

 _« Sammy. Je peux pas laisser Sammy. »_ , rétorqua son fils. _« Tu l'as laissé ce soir, Dean. »,_ répliqua durement son père.

Dean soupira. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il ne serait jamais un bon père, ça il s'était rendu à l'évidence d'accord, les arts du combat, les démons et tous ces trucs, les bagnoles, pour ça il était pas mal. Mais John était un loup solitaire, c'était un chasseur, et ce bien avant d'être un père.

 _« Si tu veux pas t'occuper de ton fils c'est d'accord, je veux bien m'en occuper, mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi le faire à ma façon. C'est déjà bien assez compliqué sans que tu t'en mêles. »_

John l'observa, étonné d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de son garçon mais son visage finit par s'adoucir. Il hocha la tête. _« Je vais me prendre une autre chambre, vu que y'a que deux lits ici… »_

Dean le salua froidement, et alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, John était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, sans un au revoir pour ses fils. C'était un peu resté en travers de la gorge de Dean, qui avait dut consoler un petit Sammy triste et déçu. Au moins il était content de son excursion de chasse de vendredi soir avec John et il s'était empressé de tout raconter à son grand frère.

Lundi matin, reprise. Dean traînassa. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester assis toute la journée. L'entrevue avec son père et l'histoire de Sam lui avaient vraiment filé le blues la chasse lui manquait. Tellement. Il se sentait tellement inutile, entre ces murs…

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Chuck, en pleine dispute avec une fille. Il devina aussitôt en voyant le cocard et l'arcade ouverte de la nana c'était elle qui s'était battue avec Charlie. Et Chuck était prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il s'approcha, distribua quelques coups d'épaules pour se frayer un chemin dans le petit attroupement de commères et attrapa son ami par le bras au moment où il allait lui décocher un coup de poing. _« Viens, mec. Ça en vaut pas la peine. »,_ il lui fit d'un ton calme. Il croisa les yeux bleu clair de l'autre, qui hurlaient de rage, de peine. _« Elle va être renvoyée, Dean. »,_ souffla-t-il. _« Mais non. T'es pas sûr de ça. »,_ il tenta de le rassurer en le tirant plus loin.

Il avait en effet appris la veille, grâce à la technologie du SMS, que ses parents et elle devaient rencontrer ceux de l'autre nana dans la soirée, et qu'en attendant Charlie devait rester chez elle.

Chuck essuya des larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Au même instant, Dean sentit une présence à côté de lui Castiel. Il s'était téléporté ou quoi ? Il ne l'avait vraiment pas entendu arriver.

 _« Calme-toi, Chuck. Tu sauras bien assez tôt ce que deviendra Charlie t'iras la voir ce soir… En attendant, reprends-toi un peu. Elle voudrait pas te voir comme ça. »,_ il fit d'une voix douce. Cela eut visiblement l'effet escompté sur son ami qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna des deux autres pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel. _« Il voulait se battre avec cette fille. Je l'ai empêché… »_ Il lui fit un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement, puis dit : _« Tu sais, si Charlie est renvoyée, Chuck va péter les plombs. »_ Dean hocha la tête.

Le soir venu, devant la petite télévision du motel, en train de savourer une pizza en compagnie de Sam, il se surprit à s'inquiéter un peu trop du sort de Charlie. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents quand son téléphone sonna, annonçant ainsi une bonne nouvelle : _« vous vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça ! renvoyée pour seulement deux jours, eh ! »_

Sammy ne manqua pas de le remarquer. _« Je suis content que tu te sois enfin fait des amis, Dean. »,_ il lança. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, mais il en était finalement, lui aussi, content. _« Je ne suis pas si asocial que ça, morveux._ » Le gamin lui tira la langue.

 _« ça va toi, les cours ? »,_ il questionna entre deux bouchées. Sam s'arrêta de manger. _« Je dois bien dire que j'aime bien cette école… Mais, on va probablement bientôt devoir bouger, donc… »_

Son air triste fendit le cœur de Dean. _« J'en parlerai à papa. »_ Le gosse se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Puis un sourire prit place sur son visage et il souffla un remerciement à son frère, qui l'aimait décidément un peu trop.

* * *

Comme promis, il avait parlé à John. Il lui avait dit que le petit avait besoin de stabilité, juste pour les quelques mois restant de l'année scolaire et John n'avait pas protesté Dean avait alors commencé à chercher un appartement, ou une petite baraque, n'importe quoi qui leur permettrait de s'installer d'une façon un peu plus permanente. Parce que le motel, Dean en avait vraiment sa claque.

Vendredi après-midi, il n'avait pas cours. Castiel non plus d'ailleurs. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lui avait proposé de venir visiter les trois ou quatre endroits qu'il avait retenu avec lui. Ils saluèrent affectueusement leurs deux amis en ne manquant pas d'insister sur leur après-midi libre – ce qui rendait littéralement les deux autres dingues de jalousie – et voilà qu'ils s'installaient dans l'Impala. Dean avait pris soin de réparer le double fond de la boîte à gants, si bien que quand elle s'ouvrit, cette fois, rien de bizarre en vue. Mais le bougre n'était pas dupe. _« Tu t'y connais en bagnoles._ », il le taquina. Dean se raidit. Il avait vraiment pas eu de bol sur ce coup-là, non, vraiment pas… la joie des vieilles voitures.

Castiel s'empressa de se rattraper _. « Je m'en fiche, hein. Tant que t'es pas un tueur en série… T'en es pas un, au fait ? »,_ il lança sur le ton de la rigolade. _« Non, pas vraiment, non. » Mon truc, c'est plus les monstres,_ pensa-t-il amèrement _._ _« Bien, alors je suis rassuré. »_

Le trajet et le repas passèrent. Ils parlèrent un peu ; Dean expliqua à Castiel que son père n'était pas très casanier mais que maintenant qu'il était assez vieux pour s'occuper de son frère seul, il avait décidé de foutre un peu la paix à ses deux fils, et qu'il n'en était pas franchement mécontent parce que de toute façon, il était toujours plus ou moins absent. Castiel expliqua à Dean que lui et sa famille étaient arrivés six ans plus tôt dans la ville, qu'il avait un grand frère que ses parents idolâtraient et qu'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment avex eux. En somme, ils étaient un peu pareil délaissés par leurs créateurs, ils avaient appris à ne faire confiance qu'à eux-mêmes… et à tout encaisser.

Quand ils remontèrent dans la voiture, Dean se sentait plus léger. Mine de rien c'était quand même rassurant de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de sa vie, de ses emmerdes. De ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en fait. Il se sourit à lui-même en se rendant compte qu'il se comportait comme une fille. A force de côtoyer Charlie, sans doute.

Le reste de la journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Dean finit par hésiter entre deux appartements, et Castiel l'aida à choisir, et putain qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien choisi vu les yeux émerveillés de Sammy en découvrant son « chez-lui ».


End file.
